


Savior

by ghostpun



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but only by two years, theyre still in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Takayama finds a puppy in an alleyway, Karasuma is a huge pushover.(This is for birdmenweek2018. The prompt was "Savior"!)





	Savior

Karasuma absolutely _loves_ his nightly-watch routine. The tranquility of floating between buildings and among the clouds gives him time to himself to think freely when he isn’t busy helping others out.

The night watch was something that took a long time to develop and come into habit. Heck, it even took a few months before Takayama even _suggested_ the idea of patrolling the city, as the others were too busy learning how to operate in their new forms. What followed after Takayama’s suggestion was a solid couple of weeks best filed under “complete chaos”: they had stumbled and tripped their way through and past each other, trying to decide who got to do what, where, and when. Karasuma, being the organized guy he has always been, had to convince the others that _just maybe_ they should set up a proper way to do this, dividing up areas of the city between the five of them. There was always something to do, so it wouldn’t be a problem, and this way they wouldn’t butt heads with each other so often. Plus, just to keep it interesting, they could rotate the areas every week or so.

Of course, that didn’t mean the transition to a new system went off without a hitch. The group had tendencies to get...distracted. Umino was really guilty of this, spending too much time talking to one of the other members. Kamoda was too, but only when he was assigned to watch over the area with the most cats in it. 

Takayama, surprisingly, also had trouble adjusting. But not because he kept getting distracted, but because he kept zooming into other people’s areas without thinking (Karasuma winces at all the times Takayama accidentally rammed into him while heading to help the same person). Takayama _eventually_ learned, after countless tirades from Karasuma, that he should really stick to the system. Sure, it took over a year, but he got there. Plus, the issue happened even less after he and Karasuma ( _finally_ ) started dating.

Which is why Karasuma was kind of surprised (and annoyed) when he noticed the other crouching down in one of the alleyways Karasuma was in charge of. He didn’t even make an effort to sit in the shadows, no. He was right next to where the alley opened up to the street. Sure, the city residents had gotten used to the many sightings of birdmen over the years, but seriously, does he even _try_ to keep hidden anymore?

“What are you doing?” Karasuma asks after landing. He removes his helmet and continues glaring daggers at his back. “Seriously, what’s so important to break off from your route?”

Takayama ignores his questions, continuing to stare at something on the ground. Now that he’s in the alley himself, Karasuma hears a small prick of a mental cry for help coming from in front of Takayama.

He peers over his boyfriend’s shoulder, curiosity winning out over his annoyance. Any potential lectures he had dies in his throat as it finally clicks as to what Takayama’s looking at. There, against the building, laid a small dog. It was light colored and short-haired, the face and ears dark in contrast. Probably not even more than a month-or-so old, its frame was frail and malnourished, shivering against the cold.

“She’s still breathing.” Takayama states, eyes fixated on watching the dog’s chest shakily moving up and down.

“It doesn’t seem to be for long.” Karasuma quietly says back. He watches as Takayama slowly reaches his arms out to pick her up. The puppy shifts, wags her tail a bit, falls into his arms.

Takayama gently brushes the top of her head with his hand, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “She’s got a fighting spirit.”

Karasuma feels his brows furrow up. “Takayama, look at her, it might be too late.” He crouches down next to him, heart-strings tugging as he sees her breathe and nuzzle against Takayama’s chest.

“I want to try.” Takayama replies, his voice even more hushed than usual. He shifts his wing so it acts like a blanket, providing her with more warmth.

Sighing, Karasuma crosses his arms. “We can drop her off at some veterinarian or dog shelter tomorrow, they can do their best to help.”

Takayama meets his eyes, the smile still on his lips. “All she needs is some food and warmth.” He shifts so they’re facing each other. Karasuma knows that look on his face.

“...You seriously cannot be thinking about adopting this stray dog.”

He's full on _grinning_ , now. “She’s cute…”

“You have absolutely no space. Or time. Also, isn’t your grandfather allergic?”

Takayama smiles a bit more. “Yes.”

“Then what do you- _oh_ ,” He shoves a finger in his boyfriend’s face. “ _Ohhh-hoho_ no. No! Do _not_ ask me to take her. My mom would _flip_.”

Takayama lifts the dog up so that she’s just a few inches from Karasuma’s face. She slowly opens her eyes, confused to not be under the wing mass blanket anymore. As she squints at Karasuma, her tongue pokes out of her mouth just a bit, and _oh god_ are her puppy eyes enhanced by the natural droopiness of her face. Karasuma almost, _almost_ , gives in right there.

“Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

The puppy is pulled back, and Karasuma notices that Takayama is actually _pouting_ a little bit. Karasuma never thought that in the 2 years he’s known him, that Takayama even _could_ pout. Kamoda must have taught him that one. And, okay, it was pretty effective. Especially since they’re both looking at him.

Karasuma turns his head to the side to avoid their stares.

“Can’t we ask the others?” He huffs, attempting to buy time. He knew the answer already. Umino definitely could not (her place was way too small and busy as is), Kamoda’s hands were already full (he’s _practically_ already raising 5 cats ), and Sagisawa’s place didn’t even allow most dogs (and considering how big the puppy’s paws were, she’d be _huge_ ). Karasuma was the best person in terms of saving her. His face scrunches up even more as he comes to terms with this. It’s not like he can say no and leave her to _die_ out here.

“ _Eishi_.” Takayama softly says, his tone fond. Karasuma feels his face flush and stomach flutter. _Dang it_ , Takayama was pulling out all the cards on this one.

Karasuma squirms for a few more seconds before throwing his hands in the air in defeat. “ _Okay!_ Okay. I’ll house your dog for you. But you’re helping out, big time.” 

Takayama’s smile returns and he places her in Karasuma’s arms, pleased. The dog’s tail wags and she presses her nose to the side of his face and suddenly licks him on his cheek. Before he could make an exclamation of surprise, Takayama quickly kisses him on the other.

“I think she likes you.” He hums.

Karasuma rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the even brighter blush on his face. “Whatever. Now can you _please_ go back to your area?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @hummingbird-pink on tumblr for helping out with ideas!


End file.
